mythbloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
As a user and editor on this wiki, you must comply with Wikia's Terms of Use. Below is an extract from that page: User Conduct You agree not to use the Wikia Service to: *Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; *Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; *Attempt to impersonate another user or person; *Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; *Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or *Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: *To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; *To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; *To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; *Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; *With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; *Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; *You will not: (i) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (ii) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (iii) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or *Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Accounts If you choose to register for membership or use an account on this wiki, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. Do not create or use multiple accounts to edit, chat, etc. You should only need one account. Any others will be indefinitely blocked, pursuant to this rule. Do not harass or attack other members, chats, wikis, or websites. Persons found to be vandalizing other pages on other wikis or perpetrating attacks on other wikis/sites may be blocked from editing indefinitely. We as a community take a stand against such behavior and as such do not and will not welcome it here. General Rules As an editor, you should make helpful, worthwhile edits to pages. You should try to help users find their way, fix up stories that need it, and when possible assist the admin in locating pages that either need not be on here or have been vandalized. Don't add the Elsa pasta. Every pasta is fake. Do not believe them to be real, or do not call them out as fake. How you present yourself is important. Your username/nickname should not be spammy (by have way too many of the same characters or contain too many emojis), or unrecognisable. If you do any of these we will ask you to change them if you dont comply we will change them for you. Mods have the right to remove any content we deem inappropriate with no warning. Respect the staff and they will respect you, this one is common sense. Profile Photos that look like they include nudity, or have been taken from a porn or hentai film, are not allowed here. Not complying to staff member's request to replace the Profile Photo will result in a severe punishment. Nuking, or posting a message of blank spaces that takes up the entirety of the chat, will result in an automatic month ban Do not make any number of pointless edits to gain badges and/or to inflate your edit count. This includes, but is not limited to, adding one category per edit, changing a few words over many edits, or making one edit to add a picture, one edit to change a few words, then another edit to add a category. There is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Repeating, there is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Vandalism only serves to waste YOUR time and get you a week ban per page vandalized. No excuses. No exceptions. Do not harass, intimidate, threaten, or express an interest in harming other users in any way/shape/form anywhere on this site or in chat. This is a community, and if you cannot coexist with the other users in it then this is not the place for you to be. This includes, but is not limited to, Bronies. They exist, and if you have a problem with that then I am sorry but we are not going to accommodate a dislike of one group/race/kind of persons. That's tantamount to racism, which is unacceptable. The long and the short of this is don't be a jackass. Please be mindful that our editors are of all ages, nationalities, and races. This in mind, please do not private message people offensive and/or sexual material unless for some reason they express interest in receiving it and do so only in chat via Private Message (PM). Sexually explicit and/or offensive material is unwelcome on the main site, no matter how funny you may find it to be. Do not post screamer links, images, or videos. It's not funny to anyone, and it's old. If you have to resort to shocking people to scare them I suggest you go work on a career in Horror Films. I hear they are running out of ideas and resorting to JUMP-OUT-AND-SCARE-YOU tactics. Troll Pastas and Horrible Troll Pastas should be posted on the Trollpasta Wiki. In an effort to move away from the unscary and unrelated Troll pastas, we are working to remove any and all TPs/HTPs that are unneeded and unrelated to the genre of Horror writing. These unrelated pages are Spam Pages and have their own rules page. Some of the content may not be suitable for all ages. Restrictions apply, results may vary. For ocular use only. For best results, take before bedtime. Avoid exposure of product to sunlight. Do not poke product. Discontinue use of product if any of the following occurs: itching, vertigo, dizziness, tingling in extremities, loss of balance or coordination, slurred speech, temporary blindness, profuse sweating, or heart palpitations. Do not taunt Happy Fun Ball. Please, do not rate pastas in an offensive manner (i.e.: .0000001/10, this suck balls and u 2 lolololol). All you're doing is being a useless, useless prick, killing the author's ego to express his ideas to the world and encouraging him/her to give up writing. You could be stopping a future professional author. If you're going to judge a pasta negatively, do so critically. Make it clear what faults it has, what the author needs to change, and make them want to change it. Staff Rules It is the job of both Administrators and Bureaucrats to enforce site policies, keep the site clear of spam and articles that fail to meet the Quality Standards, and to prevent drama and other varieties of misconduct in the chat. Bureaucrats may also be expected to serve as public or community liaisons, addressing both internal and external affairs when they arise. Administrators enforce the laws; Bureaucrats make them. Neither, however, are above the law. Any rule changes, new site policy, or anything affecting the entirety of the wiki are to be brought up with the community in the forums and, generally, presented in the form of a proposal. Bureaucrats have final say on whether the change does or does not take place, but not without appropriately weighing community response. Administrators: Do not promote new chat mods without prior approval. There is a process for chat mod promotion that must first be followed. Promoting users in secrecy will likely result in the removal of the chat mod's rights, and may also result in the removal of the involved admin's rights. Punishment Rules Calling a story out as real/fake. First offense: verbal warning. Second offense: 1 day block. Third offense: 3 day block. Fourth offense:: 1 week block. Fifth offense: Permanent block. Vandalism: First to Fourth offense: One week block per vandalized page. Fifth offense: Permanent block.